


you don't have to say I love you to say I love you

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: band!au [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Atmosfer yang perlahan mulai berubah di antara mereka membuat Felix merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit hal-hal tidak menyenangkan ataupun meragukan perasaan Changbin. Namun pikiran Felix selalu saja tersesat di sudut-sudut gelap yang ada dalam benaknya.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: band!au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960699
Kudos: 3





	you don't have to say I love you to say I love you

"Changbin hyung...aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Angin pantai berhembus menerpa wajah Changbin, membuat rambut pemuda itu berantakan. Felix otomatis mengulurkan tangan untuk menyisir helaian rambut gelap itu dengan jemari. Changbin menoleh sekilas pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya sebelum menelengkan kepala heran.

"Mau tanya apa?"

Felix menjadi sedikit kikuk saat Changbin berusaha mencari tahu isi pikirannya dari balik tatapannya. Pertanyaan ini sebetulnya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting, begitu pikir Felix. Ia tebak Changbin barangkali akan mendengus geli saat mendengar pertanyaan Felix ini. Mungkin juga pemuda itu akan protes karena pertanyaan tidak penting ini justru merusak suasana romantis pantai Jeju di ujung senja.

"Hm, nggak jadi deh," Felix mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

Changbin yang heran dengan sikap Felix yang meragu lantas menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sengaja membuat pemuda itu menatapnya lurus-lurus agar Changbin bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

" _What is it? Please tell me_ ," bujuk Changbin.

Nada lembut yang tercetus dari bibir pemuda itu membuat pipi Felix sedikit merona. Bukan karena apa-apa, tetapi Felix masih saja merasa berdebar setiap kali Changbin menggunakan nada itu padanya. Tidak peduli jika kebersamaan mereka sudah terjalin selama lebih dari setahun.

"Aku hanya...," Felix bergumam ragu. Namun saat melihat tatapan Changbin yang terfokus penuh padanya membuat Felix tidak tega. Ia pun menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan gumaman, "aku cuma berpikir...bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku secepat ini..."

Selama beberapa detik Changbin terdiam. Atmosfer yang perlahan mulai berubah di antara mereka membuat Felix merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit hal-hal tidak menyenangkan ataupun meragukan perasaan Changbin. Namun pikiran Felix selalu saja tersesat di sudut-sudut gelap yang ada dalam benaknya. Membuatnya kembali mempertanyakan kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan.

Felix mungkin merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

"Maaf," gumam Felix sebelum berusaha memundurkan wajahnya dari genggaman Changbin. Telapak tangan pemuda itu akhirnya diturunkan hingga kini sejajar dengan sisi tubuhnya. Felix pikir Changbin marah padanya sehingga ia pun bergegas menundukkan kepala agar tidak melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di puncak kepalanya cukup lama. Pun ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Changbin menerpa rambutnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Changbin bergumam di balik rambut Felix sebelum ia merasakan kedua lengan pemuda itu melingkar di pundaknya. Bibir Felix otomatis mencebik karena menahan malu. Meskipun Changbin tidak bisa melihatnya, pemuda itu tetap tertawa geli seolah meledek kekasihnya karena ucapan yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku cepat menyukaimu? Kau juga begitu kan?" Changbin menjulurkan lidah saat pelukan terlepas dan mereka kembali bertatapan. Felix menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu untuk membalas ucapan Changbin.

"Y-ya, aku nggak tahu juga kenapa aku langsung suka padamu..."

"Padahal waktu itu yang kulakukan hanya marah padamu dan membencimu," Changbin bergumam, merasa bersalah.

Felix tersenyum kecil mengingat beberapa bulan pertama setelah berada dalam satu band yang sama. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa menariknya Changbin yang selalu melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian padanya. Seolah ia tidak bisa menerima Felix sebagai pengisi kekosongan dalam band mereka hanya karena ia ingin menepati janji terhadap seseorang.

Mulanya Felix memang merasa diperlakukan sedikit tidak adil. Ia pun berusaha membuat dirinya diterima oleh pemuda itu dengan agak memaksa (ya, ciuman pertama mereka adalah salah satu cara Felix untuk membuat Changbin bisa menerimanya). Namun setelah mengetahui intensi Changbin yang sebenarnyaㅡuntuk tidak melupakan JisungㅡFelix tidak bisa tidak jatuh hati pada pemuda Seo.

"Kau marah padaku karena takut mengingkari janji pada Jisung," tutur Felix sebelum menempelkan kening di pundak Changbin. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, seolah membiarkan keheningan malam menyelimuti benak masing-masing. Namun tidak lama berselang Felix bisa merasakan telapak tangan Changbin yang hangat mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Kau percaya padaku kan, Felix?" Nada bicara Changbin nyaris terdengar sedih sehingga Felix bergegas mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum pada Changbin.

" _What's with that tone? I'm not mad nor jealous_ ," Felix berusaha meyakinkan. Namun Changbin yang terlanjur merasa takut hanya bisa menatap Felix dengan bibir dikatupkan, sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Felix pun terkekeh sebelum mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jari, " _Baby, no._ "

" _But I made you insecure._ "

"Nggak sama sekali. Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Maaf kalau membuatmu jadi kepikiran," kali ini giliran Felix yang membujuk Changbin agar tidak sedih.

"Jisung itu cuma masa lalu, Lixie. Aku nggak mau lagi membuka kotak kenangannya di kepalaku. Sampai kapanpun," Changbin mendesah, "jangan melihat ke belakang lagi, Lixie."

"Hyungie, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku nggak berusaha untuk mengusik masa lalumu lagi. Tapi aku...aku cuma takut kalau perasaan kita yang cepat datang ini...juga akan cepat menghilang."

Kedua alis Changbin berkerut tidak suka. Felix diam-diam mengutuk diri sendiri karena sudah membuat suasana jadi semakin buruk. Ah, ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Terlalu banyak berpikir dan terlalu banyak merasa ragu hingga melukai orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aa...nggak ada maksud apa-apa. Lupakan saja perkataanku yang tadi, hyung," ucap Felix cepat-cepat. Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk berkata demikian lantaran suasana hati Changbin benar-benar sudah berubah buruk.

"Kurasa kau harus tidur. Pikiranmu sudah terlalu kacau," Changbin berusaha menarik Felix berdiri sebelum menuntun pemuda itu menuju penginapan.

Anggota Matryoshka yang lain ditambah dengan manajer Goo dan Jeongin sepertinya masih berjalan-jalan sehingga mereka disambut oleh _cottage_ yang kosong. Felix hampir saja memberontak ketika Changbin terus menariknya menuju kamar jika pemuda itu tidak melepaskan genggaman dan segera mencium bibir Felix dalam-dalam. Ranumnya bergerak tergesa dan menuntut saat melumat bibir Felix hingga pemuda itu kesulitan untuk bernapas. Kepala Felix terasa begitu ringan hingga ia tidak sadar saat lutut belakangnya menabrak pinggir ranjang hingga membuat punggungnya terhempas ke matras.

Terkejut, kelopak mata Felix melebar saat diperhatikannya Changbin yang sudah melempar kemeja flanel ke lantai dan menarik lepas kaos hitam yang menutupi tubuh atasnya. "Tunggu sebentar!" Felix berseru panik sebelum menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku, berusaha untuk duduk.

"Nggak," gerutu Changbin dengan nada keras kepala. Felix bisa gila kalau sampai Changbin nekat melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat yang lain bisa saja kembali kapanpun.

"Hyung! Nanti yang lain dengar!" protes Felix lagi. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang karena panik begitu Changbin yang sudah bertelanjang dada tiba-tiba menumpukan lututnya di ujung ranjang, " _Are you nuts?!_ "

" _You tell_ ," tantang Changbin.

Menghela napas, Felix akhirnya berusaha mendudukkan diri sebelum mencengkeram pundak Changbin untuk menahan pergerakannya. Pemuda itu masih sedikit memberontak, tetapi Felix berusaha menenangkannya dengan mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Felix, biarkan aku membuktikanㅡ"

"Mau membuktikan apa, hyung?" Felix terkekeh geli sebelum menangkup wajah Changbin lembut, " _I already know how much you love me now._ "

" _Then why do you still hesitate?_ "

Felix menggeleng sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Changbin.

" _I'm sorry. I won't do that again._ "

"Janji?" bibir Changbin menipis saat tatapannya jatuh pada kedua netra Felix yang berbinar jenaka.

"Iya. Janji. Nih kelingkingku," Felix menautkan jemari mereka. Lantas pemuda pirang itu menarik tubuh Changbin dalam pelukan hingga tubuh mereka terhempas bersamaan ke ranjang.

"Lix...," Changbin berusaha menegakkan tubuh agar tidak menindih Felix. Namun lelaki yang lebih muda justru melingkarkan kakinya di belakang paha Changbin hingga pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak, "apa nggak berat kutindih?"

Felix menggeleng sebelum mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Changbin dan menempelkan hidungnya di pundak sang kekasih yang tidak tertutupi pakaian.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalau begini nggak apa-apa," gumam Felix, "tapi kalau yang lebih dari ini harus menunggu sampai liburan kita selesai."

Changbin mengerang, "Lima hari lagi, dong?"

"Lima hari nggak lama, hyungie. Lagipula kapan lagi kita bertujuh bisa menghabiskan waktu bersantai bareng kalau bukan sekarang?"

Changbin diam sejenak, lalu setelahnya berujar, "Kalau gitu kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu liburan berdua supaya aku nggak perlu menunggu berhari-hari buat memelukmu."

"Memelukku?"

"Iya. _Memelukmu_ sampai kau nggak mau melepaskanku sepanjang malam," Changbin menyeringai nakal, membuat pipi Felix kembali memanas.

"Jangan sombong dulu ya," gerutu Felix sebelum mendorong tubuh Changbin ke samping hingga terhempas ke sisi ranjang yang lain, "sana tidur di kamarmu. Nanti Seungmin curiga kita habis ngapain kalau kasurku berantakan."

"Memangnya kalian habis ngapain...?" tanya Seungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar dan menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi horor.

Changbin bergegas mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dan kabur dari sana sebelum Seungmin mengancam akan membotakkan rambutnya karena membuat liburan mereka ternodai oleh hal-hal tidak inosen.***


End file.
